Cross Between the Worlds
by lilemoneko
Summary: Dante in highschool? Extra family members? What's the meaning of this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Neighbor and a New Arrival

I own none of the DMC characters and characters that are from other animes/games/manga! Hellsing is one of those animes.

This is set in a universe similar to the DMC universe but it's really twisted! My friend and I got really bored and created the story and I'm just typing it up for the both of us. Enjoy!

READ THIS!!!

Here's how it's going so you don't get confused. Dante is supposed to be going to high school but wasn't. He randomly has an older sister named Mina who is living in Japan studying the culture and has a clothing shop. She has triplets who are 14 years old (Dante is 19) ((don't ask why we did this we just did!)) Zach, Alex, and Tyler. Zach being most like Dante but much more responsible!!!! The other two like to torture their uncle as much as possible. Oh and their father is hated by all and resides way up north and hopefully will get eaten by a polar bear.

Parents dead, Virgil has a great job and travels a lot, Dante is a devil hunter =) lives in a huge house with many secret rooms.

Dante is friends with Vann who is a goth vampire. Vann isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Black hair and red eyes for him. Taller and thinner than Dante. Vann is in love with another friend of theirs named Kita. Kita is a preppy looking girl but hangs with the goths and freaks at school. Blonde hair half way down back, blue eyed girl.

Kita is best friends with Natasha. She was made to be the love interest of Dante. NO COMPLAINING!!!! She's from Transylvania. Black hair to lower back, emerald green eyes. We were smart asses and made her related to dun dun dun Integra Hellsing!!!!! She's her niece by marriage. Christine is Natasha's witch mother woot! Kimi is the younger sister of Natasha. Physic and can know everything bout you just from touching you. She's 14 but acts much younger. Oh and talks to squirrels!!!! Their father left them for reasons unknown.

Oh and sorry buddy but I changed the name of the loving music teacher to Naomi!

With out further info for now here's chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dante sleeping peacefully on his new water bed in his room was unaware of the horror that was happening in the downstairs of his home. Mina quietly said her goodbyes to her son Zach and left to get the other two kids on the plane to their fathers. Zach had chosen his uncle over his father to stay with while their mother trained for the next 6 months!

Zach looked at his cell phone to check the time, "About an hour till school starts might as well wake his lazy ass up."

Zach walked up the stairs and headed to Dante's room. It was the one with the band poster on it. Zach couldn't read what band it was since it was written in some foreign language. Slowly he snuck into the dimly lit room. He walked to the edge of the bed to see a sprawled out Dante half hugging his pillow. Zach snapped a quick picture of this for insurance of his idea. His mother had told him about his so called uncle not even trying to finish high school and it made him disgraced. The legacy of Sparda skipping out on education!? Not on his watch. Also he was getting extra money from his mother for making him go. With that thought in his head he ripped the covers off Dante and yelled, "WAKE UP ASS HOLE!!!!!"

Dante shot up in his bed, pillow in hand to defend himself. "What the hell!?!?" Dante slowly took in his surrounding. Finally setting his eyes on his nephew he sighed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mom left a message on your phone. Listen to it," Zach replied pointing to said phone.

Dante picked up his cell and went to his voicemail.

_**One new message from evil sister.**_

_**Hey Dante it's me Mina!**_

_**Long time no talk.**_

_**Well I'll get to the point, Zach is staying with you for 6 months while I train in the middle of nowhere.**_

_**You have no say in the matter since you haven't attended school in over a week.**_

_**I'm dropping him off this morning to get you going.**_

_**Oh and I'm sending him money to get things he needs and stuff.**_

_**Bye bye little bro!**_

_**Oh and I left you some new clothes on the couch. **_

_**Thought you'd just love 'em.**_

Dante snapped his phone shut with a growl, "DAMNIT!"

Zach smirked, "See you down stairs. Oh and we have to be at school in half an hour."

While Zach headed out Dante just stared blankly. _What did I do to deserve this!?_

Sliding off his bed he headed downstairs to get a look at the clothes Mina left him. Upon entering the living room he got a grin plastered on his face. All the clothes were either black or red overall. Pants with chains, what looked like band tee shirts, and other clothes. Dante picked up a tee that had written on it, '**I don't bite...' **on the front and on the back, **'Unless you want me to.'** He grabbed a pair of black pants with chain on the side and red lining.

(pants I thought would be epic on Dante)

.com/albums/t262/redbulladdict123/214016_

He headed upstairs, changed, fixed hair, brushed teeth, and went back down to meet Zach at the door.

"Bout time Dante. I was gonna leave without you," Zach said as he headed out the door.

"Can it shrimp I was workin till late last night," Dante replied and headed down the road when he looked to his neighbors place. The last family had moved out over a year ago due to a stray demon in their back yard. Which tore apart their chihuahua. Poor little foot ball. Anyway there were boxes in the lawn being carried in by a woman with blonde hair and what looked like a black streak in her bangs. Also a U Haul parked in the street.

"Hey shorty looks like your not the only one movin to the area," Dante smirked.

"I'm not short ass hole, and I noticed when mom dropped me off," Zach grumbled.

"You're no fun shorty," Dante sighed and continued.

Behind them the blonde woman looked at them with a smile on her face, "Looks like we are not the only ones that are different in this city."

!#$%^&*(

Sitting in the music room waiting for class to begin Dante was messing around on a guitar while Vann tried to copy his movements on one of his own. Let's just say he isn't keeping up too well. Suddenly Miss. Naomi walked in with a girl following behind.

"Class this is Natasha and she will be joining us from today on. Have a seat anywhere Natasha," Miss Naomi smiled.

Natasha took a seat next to Kita right away since she was the only one she knew.

Miss. Naomi took role quickly so she could tell the class what was going on for the day. "Welcome back Mr. Sparda hopefully you decide to be here more often."

Dante smirked, "Sorry bout that teach. I just couldn't help myself,"

"Right. I see you walking around with Vann there all the time so I know you have the time for school. Well class today is just going to be a free day since Halloween is coming up in a week and I know you all want to talk about your plans. If a teacher or someone important comes in to the room look busy alright?"

The class nodded and started chattering away.

END FOR NOW! Muhahahahaha I feel so evil right now for ending it here. Yes it's short but I'm tired! It's like 3 AM!!!! Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Will heads clash or will friends be made? REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natural Enemies

Once again I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Except the Devil May Cry games that I bought at the store O-o

0-o ^-^ _ _ =) =( FACE!

Vann looked over at Kita and mouthed, '_What's going on?!'_

Kita returned by mouthing, '_Don't ask Vann just don't.'_

Dante watched their little muted conversation for the first few seconds but gave up when he couldn't figure out what they were saying. He looked over at the new girl to get a better look at her. He figured out they were talking about her after Vann pointed stupidly at her.

_**'Not to bad. Dresses pretty normal but knowing half of Kita's friends she's gonna end up joining the bitch squad in no time.'** _Dante thought to himself as his eyes looked Natasha up and down. Kita noticed and she wasn't too happy. _**'That bastard must be planning to hit on her!'**_ Kita walked over and stood in front of Dante with her hands on her hips.

"What's up Satan?" Dante asked grinning as he used Kita's most hated nick name.

Kita punched him in the head, "Don't call me that you silver haired goth freak!"

"Ow what did I do to deserve the punch?!" Dante yelled back.

They yelled insults back and forth while the class watched in boredom. They were all used to this happening between the two practically everyday. Natasha got all wide eyed thinking something bad was gonna happen to her friend. _**'This dude looks like trouble. I can sense something wrong with him to but I just can't place it."**_

Miss Naomi sighed and walked over to Natasha's seat, "Don't worry Tasha they do this everyday. How's your mom by the way?"

Natasha remembered Miss Naomi was good friends with her mother for the longest time when they were younger. "Mom's good. You should come visit we live down the road from the 7 / 11."

((I've never been to one but I will make it my mission in life to go to one!!!!))

"I'll try to sometime," Miss Naomi smiled. Natasha looked over to see how Kita was doing. She was shocked to see her just hitting the guy over and over again while he begged mercy!! Miss Naomi noticed this and decided to finally stop it but before she could the bell had rung.

"You're lucky I don't wanna be at the end of the lunch line Dante or I'd hurt you even worse!" Kita said as she went over to Natasha. "Come on lets go," Kita smiled at Natasha and pulled her out of the class room.

"Dante man you okay?" Vann asked.

"Yea no thanks to you ass. Why didn't you call her off?!" Dante growled at Vann as they headed to the lunch line.

"Cause dude I felt like keeping all my organs where they are now. You know Kita would totally rip me to shreds! I'm just a vamp your race has more tolerance for pain," Vann said as they jumped in line randomly ignoring the bitching coming from behind them.

"Thanks jackass I know I can count on you now so much more," Dante said sarcastically as he grabbed two slices of pizza and headed to pay for his food. Vann following close behind.

"How can you eat that every damn day? You're so gonna die young pal," Vann said sticking his tongue out.

"Don't judge me. You know what you eat everyday and that's ten times worse," Dante replied as he left the cafeteria with his food with Vann still trailing behind. They always sat outside by the football field on the bleachers to avoid the people in the cafeteria from chucking food at them. Jocks get off on the gayest of things at this school.

They sat at the very top so they could see everything happening on the school grounds and anyone who bothered to come near them. Which was only Kita. There was something bothering the two though. Would Kita bring the new girl to sit with them or would she be alone? They got their answer right after they thought about it. Kita brought Natasha with her.

Vann sighed defeatedly while Dante raised his eyebrows at Kita. Kita just smirked at them and sat a seat below Vann and Dante Natasha beside her.

"Natasha you already know Vann, the one with the silver hair is Dante. Don't be surprised if he doesn't come back to school for the rest of the year," Kita said acting like she knew everything.

"As if Satan. Vann what the hell did she mean by she already knew you?" Dante asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"Well I kinda have known her since we were little," Vann said rubbing the back of his head. "So really you're the only one in the dark about her."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Dante glared and grabbed Vann by the cheek to make him talk.

"Ow fucker that hurts!" Vann yelped slapping Dante's hand away from his face.

"He means about my skills," Natasha chimed in to save Vann from a possible beating.

"Skills? Right like I'm gonna believe that," Dante snorted and finished his pizza.

Natasha looked at Kita questioning and Kita returned it with a smile and a nod. Natasha then focused on Vann's can of soda. Slowly it started to lift into the air making Dante go wide eyed.

"How the hell are you doing that!?" Dante asked poking the can making it fall back to where it had sat almost spilling in the process but Vann saved it.

"Magic," She answered.

"Magic? What are you a witch or something?" Dante laughed.

"Stuff it Dante you know damn well witches exist!" Kita yelled at him.

"Yea and who said I didn't know that?! I'm just laughing because she doesn't have any power surrounding her at all. I can't even sense it now after she used her so called powers," Dante said and leaned against the back of the bleachers.

That comment had really pissed Natasha off. Sure she needed more practice but to say something like that when she damn well knew that the witches in her family were extremely powerful. Her mother had told her that at one time her ancestors battled with Sparda and almost won. Before Natasha could respond to the insult the bell for the next class rang. They all decided it was time to stop the conversation and head to class.

The rest of the school day went without a hitch. Dante laid on a bench in front of the school while he waited for Zach to show up so he could go home. The little brat had no idea which way was home. How did Dante know this? Zach texted him half way through the day saying so. So there Dante was waiting on him and he was taking forever. Vann had decided to stay until he showed up just to see what he looked like. He'd heard rumors that a smaller version of Dante was walking around and wanted to see that shit.

"Hey where's mini you?" Vann laughed.

"He is not a mini me! Now stop saying that! And I have no idea I'm half tempted to leave him here," Dante groaned.

"What's that about you leaving me behind?" Zach asked as he walked up behind them. Vann turned around and suddenly fell to the ground holding his sides laughing.

"Oh my god it's Mini Dante!!!" He said through his laughter.

Dante kicked Vann in the side, "He is not a Mini me!!!!!!"

Zach just sighed and started walking. Dante noticed and followed after his nephew. Dragging him in the direction of the house. "What the hell took you so long Zach?"

"I was talking to a friend," He replied.

"Good for you. Don't expect me to walk with you after school from now on. Can't have people think I got a kid or something," Dante said as they walked.

Later that night

Dante was laying around on his couch playing his acoustic guitar to pass the time. While he played he didn't notice the knock at the door. Lucky for whoever was at the door Zach did. When he answered he saw his friend that he made at school and an older woman with her.

His friend Kimi smiled to see her new friend, "Hi Zach! I didn't think I'd see you here!"

"I kinda feel the same way right now," He looked at the older woman who smiled, "Can I help you with something ma'am?"

"Please call me Christine. I well we were wondering if you had any extra extension chords we could borrow till we get some later this week."

"Um...well I don't really know. My uncle might since this is his place not mine," Zach said and motioned for them to come on in. Dante was really into what he was playing that he was singing along with his music.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

Right when he was about to sing the chorus Zach interrupted him, "Dante shut up for a second!"

Dante turned to yell something smart at him when he noticed the two behind Zach. He shut his mouth and got up off the couch setting the guitar where he had been. "Can I help you with something?" Dante asked.

"Are there any extension chords laying around Dante?" Zach asked trying not to laugh at his uncle for the display he had put on.

"Uh..Yea in the kitchen by the basement door," Zach headed to the kitchen while Christine held out her hand to Dante.

"Thank you for this we haven't been able to find where ours went. My names Christine and this is my daughter Kimi."

Dante shook her hand, "I'm Dante Zach's uncle."

"You're too young to be an uncle if you ask me," Kimi said as she went to shake his hand.

"I've been saying that for years kid," Dante said as he went for her hand.

As their hands made contact Kimi's eyes went wide and she collapsed to the floor. Which made Christine and Dante both freak out. Kimi had seen what Dante was and a good part of the life he has had which is not something for a child to see. Christine grabbed her daughter and tried her best to comfort her trembling daughter.

"Is she alright?!" Dante asked as he kneeled down in front of the two. Christine looked him in the eyes. Her face was sad. Being Kimi's mother she had the power to see what her daughter had seen.

"You've had such a traumatic life. . . I'm sorry yes she is alright but I think I should explain since I have pried," Christine said which completely confused Dante. Zach had just entered the room to see them staring at each other.

After a few minutes everyone was calm and sitting in the couch and chairs. Dante's guitar returned to it's case.

Christine started her explanation, "You see I am a descendant of a long line of witches, as is my daughter. Being such we have many different powers. My daughter's being able to see a life time and know your every thought just from a touch. I also have this ability but being more trained I can choose when I want to see. I was surprised when I saw what happened earlier. I hadn't thought that you were who you are son of Sparda."

Dante had listened to her intensely. He had not seen witches like this in a very long time. "So you know what I am then. Are you gonna try and get rid of me now?"

"You have me wrong Dante. I do not destroy demons for sport. I only get rid of those who pose a threat to me and my family so you have nothing to worry about. My other daughter on the other hand may not be as caring if she were to hear of this."

"What she got something against demons or something?" Dante asked jokingly.

"Actually yes. My husband left us years ago because of a demon he was chasing. Just be careful Dante if not for yourself for your mother," With that Christine lead Kimi out back to their house leaving Dante lost in memories of what had happened to his mother.

Zach didn't know much about his grandmother and knew it was a touchy subject with everyone in his family. Knowing this he left Dante to himself and went to try and hook up his Xbox 360 to the TV that sat in front of them.

Dante grabbed his phone and dialed Virgil's number not caring that his brother may be in bed already.

"Hello?" A tired sounding Virgil answered after 4 rings.

"Hey dick head what's hangin?" Dante said to try and get on his brother's nerves right off the bat.

"Funny Dante. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Dante asked heading upstairs to his room.

"You text me when you wanna randomly talk or get on my bad side. You call when you're bothered by something." Virgil replied as he sat up in his bed in his hotel room.

"We got witches next door. Physic ones and one that hates demons with a passion just to make it worse or so I'm told," Dante said sighing as he laid on his bed.

"Told by who?"

"The mother of two witches, lucky us. Oh! Hey did you know Mina was gonna dump Zach on me?!" Dante asked prying for info.

"Shit. And yes I knew Dante so don't try and get out of it,"Virgil said sighing. "I'm going back to sleep Dante I'll talk to you another time when I don't have to get up early."

"You're a pussy Verg. Later," Dante hung up on his brother and relaxed into his sheets. He'd had enough thinking for one night and decided to worry about it tomorrow. He turned on his stereo and fell asleep.

Natasha sat in her room trying to organize all her clothes and unpack things while she was at it. As she hung clothes up her mother knocked on her door and walked in. "How's it going in here?"

"Fine. Just need to put everything away. Can you hand me those clothes on the bed?" Natasha asked pointing to the clothes already on hangers waiting to be put in their place in the closet.

"No problem dear," She started handing them to her daughter. "So I met the neighbors a little bit ago. A very handsome young man maybe you could get to know him."

"Mom! Seriously I do not want to date some guy you think is hot. It's a bit creepy you know," Natasha cringed.

"Oh come on when I was your age I was dating left and right. I never see you go out honey," Christine giggled at the look on her face.

"I go out and hang with Kita. Well I did before we moved but now I can again. Heck Vann's even around here just in case I get extremely desperate for someone to chill with," Natasha argued.

"Fine I'll leave it be for now. Get to bed soon hun school in the morning," With that Christine left her alone. Natasha was sick of organizing so she decided to get a look out the window to see what kind of view she had. She wasn't expecting to see the guy that was with Vann at school earlier to be walking into the room right across from her's. She watched as he laid on his bed and chatted on the phone with someone until she noticed he had fallen asleep shortly after hanging up. She had to give her mom props he was pretty cute even with the awkward color his hair was. With nothing else to look at she decided to take his example and get some sleep herself after all the moving she had done in the last few days.

While Natasha and Dante both slept their dreams were plagued with demons and bad memories.

0-o $_$ - =) =) =)

Chapter 2 done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!! Review for more please!


End file.
